1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a closure for closing the orifice of a socket-piece, with a closure part which is able to depart from its closure seat by swiveling.
2. Description of Related Art
A closure of the foregoing type is, for example, known from DE-A-37 21 049.1. Known closures of this type usually exhibit a flap, which closes the orifice opening of a socket-piece (e.g. a petrol pour-in socket-piece of a motor vehicle) "from the inside out". By introducing a refueling nozzle or the like the closure flap can be swiveled away against the force of a spring in the direction of the interior of the socket piece. If, in such a closure during the time in which the closure part sits on the closure seat and the closure is shut, dirt, as for example leaf residue, pine needles or the like accumulates, this dirt can gain access to the interior of the socket-piece upon pushing open the closure flap. Upon re-closing, this dirt residue reaches possibly between the closure part and the closure seat and thus prevents the tight connection between the two parts.